Rootop Spyder: Tangled Lives
by FireCracker7
Summary: Trigger happy citizens are roaming the streets. MJ gets a visitor, and Mystique finds Peter fascinating.


author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered by_underscore_) Archive? You'd better.  
Warnings: Raunchy series, all on rooftops in NY. Spidey has natural webs.

Pairing: Spiderman / Human Torch / Gambit / Wolverine?

Trigger happy citizens are roaming the streets. MJ gets a visitor, and Mystique finds Peter fascinating.

A/U

Rooftop Spyder: Tangled Lives

Peter smiled to himself, thinking how having powers made everything simple. He'd discreetly pulled some clothes from a laundry line and tucked them inside a bag. Spiders were masters at stealth. The next order of buisness was getting a room. He wandered around in no particular direction, until he spied a warehouse that was converted into a shelter. Several men stood around the entrance, drinking and talking. Some had pulled out folding chairs and were sitting over bare soil.

Peter approached them cautiously. The spider sang in his veins, making him tense.

They looked at him briefly before resuming crude conversation. Some were clean, others dusty and unkempt.

"Ah, excuse me."

A plump, middle aged man with a halo of red fuzz answered first. "What ya want, kid? We're gettin' ready to break out a dice game."

"I was just wondering if there were any rooms here."

Another man laughed with broken teeth. "Yeah, if you call this hole a hotel. Mickey runs the joint. Most of the rooms are clean, at least."

"Where can I find Mickey? I just need a place to stay for awhile."

"Speakin."

"But I thought-"

"Just testin', kid. In this neighborhood ya can't be too sure. So how long ya wanna be in for?"

Peter glanced up. The building was in some disrepair but not dilapidated.

"A few days. I need to work some things out."

A thin man with a scraggly beard snickered. "Don't we all. Everyone here kinda looks out for each other."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

A wink. "Mick's a good guy."

"Quit talkin' like I ain't here! You still got a big mouth, Goober."

"Sorry man..."

Peter coughed. "Ah, excuse me?"

A heavyset man with a thick beard pointed at his friends. "Don't mind them, they always fuss and argue. But you can pay me."

Pete pointed at Mickey. "But I thought that he was in charge?"

"Mebbe so, but I'm the enforcer. Name's Enrique."

"Nice to meet you, I think."

Enrique laughed, slapping Pete on the arm. "I like you, kid. You've got a smooth delivery. Rooms are twenty bucks a night. No meals included."

Peter pulled out some money. "Here's cash for a week..."

Several pairs of eyes lit with interest. Enrique shoved Peter to the entrance. "You crazy, kid? These guys will mug you as soon as look at you. Don't take cash out like that!"

The spider laughed, then. "I can handle myself."

Mickey dusted himself off, approaching. "Heh, you got balls, kid. Still crazy, but what the hell."

Peter grinned slyly. "So you gonna give me the tour, or do we stand out here all day?"

Another man shouted from the dice playing group. "Hey, the boy's got money. Let him join the game!"

The others nodded, anxious. Mickey waved them off.

"You characters shut up. I know what you're gonna try!"

Curious, Pete peeped at the game. "What's that?"

"I don't want 'em to rook ya, kid. Especially Jute over there. He's the crookedest dice player this side of the park."

"I'll consider myself warned."

"C'mon." Enrique threw a burly arm around Pete. "Let's show you your room."

****

"So what's the plan, Reed?" Logan wanted to know. Newspapers littered the table where they sat. A pot of coffee steamed over a hotplate next to some doughnuts.

Reed peered at a headline. "Last night was pretty quiet...we don't have any hot leads on Peter."

Gambit and Storm sat nearby on the couch, watching television. Gambit was finishing his breakfast.

"Seems like all of New York can't talk about anything but spiders."

"It's pretty ridiculous." Johnny agreed. "Now they're doing the 'man on the street' interview thing."

Wolverine sipped his coffee. "For the five hundreth time. Sheesh."

Gambit pointed at the television abruptly. "Now what?"

The screen blared. "WTGK NEWS REPORTING. THESE INTERVIEWS WERE TAKEN YESTERDAY EVENING AT CITY HALL. LAW ENFORCEMENT OFFICIALS WERE UNABLE TO CONTAIN BOTH SPIDERS AT THE BROOKLYN BRIDGE. THE ORIGINAL SPIDER WAS SEEN AIRBORNE ABOVE THE JERSEY SKYLINE, PARACHUTING BY WEB. ZOOLOGISTS HAVE CONFIRMED THIS AS NORMAL ARACHNID BEHAVIOR. THE SECOND SPIDER IS DESCRIBED AS BEING SIMILAR IN SIZE, BUT JET BLACK. AUTHORITIES ARE ATTEMPTING TO LOCATE TWO MUTANTS WHO INTERFERED WITH POLICE EFFORTS UNDER THE BRIDGE-"

"Uh oh." Johnny mumbled.

"IT IS UNKNOWN IF THE SPIDERS ARE MATES. IT HAS BEEN SUGGESTED THAT THE ARACHNIDS HAVE BEEN RELEASED FOR THE PURPOSE OF BREEDING. THE RESULTANT BROOD WOULD CAUSE PANIC AND TERROR, SMOTHERING THE CITY WITH MILLIONS OF UNCONTROLLABLE SPIDERS."

"Damn, that's stupid." Gambit stated in disbelief. "Do they sit in a circle an' make this up?"

"THE SIGHTINGS HAVE INCREASED AS THE MUTANT BILL PROPOSAL NEARS. MAGNETO HIMSELF CLAIMS NO CONNECTION WITH THE CREATURES, YET CONDONES THEIR ACTIVITIES. PUBLIC HYSTERIA OR MUTANT PLOT? YOU BE THE JUDGE."

Reed rolled his eyes. "I wondered when they'd get back to that. Eric didn't help matters with those bizarre statements of his."

"True." Logan watched the screen absently. "But we need to find Peter before their paths cross."

"If it hasn't happened already." Storm was worried. "Pete's vulnerable right now."

Gambit disagreed. "We'll hear from him eventually. He's strong, a survivor."

"Who said he wasn't?" Storm challenged. "Only an idiot would call Pete weak!"

"I didn't call him anything! Quit bein' stupid."

"You're the one that's stupid-"

"Hey!" Logan shouted, annoyed. "Stop it, both of you."

"Agreed." Reed glared at the arguing pair. Gray eyes were hard. "Stop squabbling like kids!"

"Ain't no thing." Gambit grumbled, staring at the television again. "Just worried about Pete."

"Same here." Storm crossed his arms. "You're making a big deal out of nothing, Reed."

"Am I? You two fuss about Peter constantly. I'm starting to wonder."

Storm blinked, taken aback. "Wonder what?"

Reed read the paper again. "You figure it out."

****

Enrique led Peter to the third floor. They walked narrow hallways along faded blue carpet. A drunk sat on a far stairwell, waving a bottle in greeting.

Peter looked at him. "What's his story?"

Enrique laughed. "That's Spinner, our favorite wino. Used to work the stock market before he lost everything."

"You're kidding!"

"Nah. Here's your room." Enrique pointed at a door on the left. Thick fingers fumbled with the key, unlocking it.

Pete stepped inside. The room was simply decorated and surprisingly clean. A neatly made bed was in the far corner, with an endtable on each side. Small lamps were on each table, and a larger one in the dining room area. An efficiency kitchen sat off to the left. A midsized television rested on a heavy stand.

"Is that black and white?"

Enrique sniffed. "Nah. This ain't the 60s, kid. It's color."

"No offense."

"None taken. And don't try to steal it, either. It's bolted to the floor."

Peter laughed. "No, I pay for everything." he glanced out the window. "Nice view. I can see the dirt lot for miles around."

Enrique poked him. "Funny guy. There's three pay phones in the basement, and a washroom. You'll have to stand in line for the phone, though."

Pete considered, eyes flashing. "Hmm. It might be easier to get a cell card."

"I'd recommend it. Ain't no privacy with the phones bein' in the laundry room."

Peter stretched lazily, setting his bag of clothes down. "This is really nice, Enrique."

Dark eyes looked him over. "Want to join our poker game tonite, kid?"

Huge smile broke out. "Sure, why not?"

****

Storm shook his head in disbelief as the television blared on. Like a bizarre outtake reel, scenes of himself, Gambit, and Venom were aired.

"THIS FOOTAGE WAS TAKEN AT THE BROOKLYN BRIDGE YESTERDAY AFTERNOON. AS YOU CAN SEE, SEVERAL MUTANTS AND ANOTHER SPIDER APPEAR TO BE CONFERRING-"

Wolverine squinted. "Uh, are they seeing what I'm seeing?"

Reed snorted. "Why ask why? But that footage is a bit too clear for comfort."

"'Several mutants?'" Gambit wondered. "What all are they lookin' at? So we're bunched up in a shot-"

"AS YOU CAN SEE, THE INDIVIDUAL CHALLENGING LOCAL AUTHORITIES APPEARS TO BE THE SAME MAN SEEN EARLIER WITH THE SPIDER. POLICE SPECULATE THIS MAY BE THE MUTANT HAVOK."

Remy glared at the images of himself. "Havok?! Are they blind and stupid? Ah ain't nothing like that loudmouthed goofball!"

Johnny laughed. "Oh no?"

"ANOTHER MUTANT WITH FIRE POWERS APPEARS TO BE PART OF THIS CONSPIRACY. WHILE IDENTIFICATION IS DIFFICULT, THE LIST OF POSSIBLE SUSPECTS INCLUDES PHOENIX AND FIRESTAR."

Storm was redfaced. "Those are women, you idiots!!" he yelled at the screen.

Gambit cracked up. "Damn, that's bad...they're throwin' names into this right and left."

Reed strained to keep a straight face. "Your cover won't get blown. But at least things are quiet with Peter."

Logan shrugged. "I still don't get it. What friggin' conspiracy? If there's a master plot, ain't nobody told me about it."

Gambit waved his hands. "The one where we 'take over.'"

"Right. So who's the point man for our revolution?"

The wild eyed cajun paused. "Who else? A certain oversized spider."

"We need another plan." Johnny blurted. "I hate this waiting."

Reed tapped his fingers on the table, thinking. "I may be able to rig something up from the van. Just an idea, of course."

Logan stared. "What are you thinking, a tracking device?"

"Somewhat. I was thinking more along the lines of bait."

"Bait?!" everyone echoed.

Reed was smug. "Spider pheromones, to be specific. We could set up batches of simulated spider scent around the city."

Johnny wasn't so sure. "Where do you plan on getting this scent?"

"Ain't like it's a giant lady spider walkin' around." Gambit chimed in.

Reed was annoyed. "I said simulated. There are specific chemical compounds that could be combined-"

"We get the picture." Wolverine interrupted impatiently. "So what's the first step?"

Reed spread his hands wide. "Gentlemen, we're converting this hotel room into a chemistry lab."

****

Peter settled nicely into his new digs. He'd purchased a few videotapes and magazines. A copy of the Bugle was tossed over the dining room table.

Meanwhile, he fixed himself lunch. Six eggs and three potatoes were seasoned and tossed into a pan. A large pitcher of cold juice stood next to a box of doughnuts.

Pete felt oddly relaxed, more than he had in days. He sat at the table with his large meal and peered at the Bugle's latest edition.

"Let's see what Jonah's up to this time."

****

Storm stirred over a pot, his nose krinkling. "Gah. This stuff may be sexy to a spider, but it sure is funky."

Logan sniffed the concoction. "It reminds me of Peter."

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

Wolverine grinned, tapping his nose. "Scent, hothead. Pete's pheromones are similar. That's one of my specialties."

The blonde was subdued. "I forgot. Reed, how do we use this stuff?"

Reed was cutting waxlike substance into cubes. "We'll place these pieces out at random around the city. Drop them on the ground near curbs and alleyways."

"But is it effective?" Gambit wanted to know.

"Very. Depending on air temperature and humidity, the scent should transmit a quarter mile, give or take a few square feet. Enough of these will draw Peter out."

"So he comes out to get a goody. There's no party, so what then?"

"We'll be there. He'll have to go within a certain radius, since we determine the locations."

The red haired cajun was agitated. "So we just hang in the streets until he shows?"

Reed smiled slyly. "You'd be surprised how well this will work."

****

*hhsk.*

An angry Peter glared at his newspaper. In disbelief he read the outrageous headline on the front page.

THE SPIDER: MONSTROUS HOAX OR SINISTER PLOT?

"What kind of crap is this? Jonah calls this journalism?!"

Frowning, he stared at the byline. A large photograph of himself dangling from the Brooklyn bridge centered the main header. A long, winding article detailed the mutant agenda, and public distrust. His own involvement was implied as a fear tactic, along with the supposition he was under orders to terrorize the city.

Peter snorted. "Idiots."

He turned the paper at an angle, smiling suddenly. "Have to admit, I looked pretty impressive. But Jonah needs to be taught a lesson."

*Hhhsskkk!!*

Peter stretched suddenly, a delicious feeling of warmth spreading to his bones. In silence he bounded out the window.

****

Johnny paced the hotel room. "It's been too long. Something's wrong."

Logan looked up from his card game with Reed. "Stop borrowing trouble, hothead. We put the scent cubes out in the area. Give 'em time to work."

Gambit glanced over from the couch. "For once, ah agree. It's kinda nice to have some quiet time instead of all the crazy stuff."

Storm threw his hands up. "Fine. But how do we know its enough? Maybe we should make more."

Reed watched him intently. "Hardly necessary, Johnny. The cubes are potent, and arachnids can smell for miles. Besides, we need to draw him to this area, not search the entire city again."

"But how long will it take?"

"Give it a few hours."

****

A nondescript drunk lay in a nearby alley by the shelter. Bloodshot eyes widened in amazement at a miraculous transformation. A young man bounded into the alley with inhuman agility. Blazing orange eyes were wild as he shifted, changing into a giant spider. Clattering with much noise the gaudy arachnid abruptly turned and scaled another building in seconds, disappearing from sight.

"Holy!"

[bzzrpt-]

The 'drunk' suddenly shifted as well. Dusky blue skin replaced the weathered, freckled complexion. Ragged clothes transformed into a tight fitting stealth suit. Shapeless bulk became curves.

Mystique gawked, golden eyes staring at the space Peter vacated. An insistant buzzing forced her to awareness.

[Mystique! What's happening?]

She grabbed her cell. "Unbelievable..."

[What's wrong with you. Why didn't you answer?!]

"Eric, I saw him!"

[So our reports of Peter being in the area were true. Where did he go?]

Mystique thought that over. "I have no idea. Eric, he turned into the spider! I saw it with my own eyes-"

[What? Follow him, girl. He mustn't leave your sight!]

"It's too late for that! He scaled a building moments ago-"

[You let him get away?]

Mystique flared in anger. "How do you propose I chase him? I'm a shapeshifter, not a track star!"

[I trust your abilities. Use the scan device and follow Peter. See where he goes, what he does.]

"And what am I supposed to do with him? They say he's strong as the Thing!"

[All we need is a location. Let me handle the rest.]

Mystique sighed. "I should never have volunteered for this assignment."

****

The much discussed arachnid followed a familiar pattern, scrabbling boldly through city streets. His pace was somewhat hurried, his plan unknown. Not that anyone seemed inclined to ask. The streets were cleared in minutes.

Peter tossed numerous weblines, using them to track across intersections above traffic. Needless to say, he was noticed. Orange eyes glanced briefly below at spinouts and crashes.

/Silly humans./

He pattered along, maintaining his pace.

****

Xavier joined the others at the hotel later that afternoon. Time was spent relaying information and tactics over lunch.

"Have the scent cubes worked yet?" Charles asked.

Reed rubbed his chin. "No. I'm a bit surprised, but we need to be patient."

"Pete might not have gone out anyway." Logan chomped on a sandwich. "But I'm more curious about the mayor's office."

"I don't follow you."

Wolverine pointed at the professor. "Did you go in for questioning yet?"

Xavier rolled his eyes. "Yes. A most annoying group of city officials decided to grill me about Peter."

Storm suppressed a laugh. "What did they expect you to tell them?"

Blue eyes sparkled with mischief. "The master plan. Where mutants take over the world."

"Cripes." Gambit complained. "We got enough of that bull from the news."

Wolverine waved his arms. "Yeah, we're gonna take the planet...led by spider! Have humans bow and kiss our feet!"

Reed grinned. "Ridiculous. And don't forget our 'mutant king.'"

Storm made a mock bow. "His royal order of majesty. We live to serve!"

"With a ring in our nose!" Gambit added.

Xavier burst out laughing. "Hopeless!"

Reed sighed. "Seriously, though. How much trouble is Peter in?"

"A great deal. We need to find him. With any luck we can treat him before this mutant agenda boils over with the public."

"There's another problem." Wolverine added.

"What?"

"Magneto. We can't let him get his hooks into the kid. He'll twist Pete, mess with his head."

Xavier nodded. "He's vulnerable and alone. A bad combination."

****

"IT'S THE SPIDER!!!"

One of the gophers raced through the Bugle hallways, shouting. Reporters and editors alike watched him in amusement from their workstations.

J Jonah Jameson was not in a humorous mood. Standing near a water cooler with several of his senior staff, he glared at the young man.

"Rico, stop running around like an idiot. I won't say it again!!"

Rico was flushed with excitement. "But it's true, Mr. Jameson. Haven't you seen it?"

"Seen what!!"

The wild eyed gopher pointed. "Go see. The Spider is outside the building, crawling up!"

"Are you insane?!"

"No, he's-"

"Jonah!" a senior reporter bolted through the conference area. "You won't believe this...we're getting calls downstairs from maintenance. They say the spider is crawling the building."

"What?!" Jameson popped his eyes. "But...how?"

"We need security!" Robertson reached for a phone. "He might breach the interior."

One of the other editors raced to his desk. "How'd it get loose again?!"

****

Peter climbed the Bugle, pausing briefly to observe the crowd staring below. People were pointing and screaming. Traffic was at a crawl with horns honking insanely.

/Fools. Mind your own buisness!/

He resumed his climb. Thin toe hooks found purchase on aged brick, easily covering dozens of feet per second. He was already near the sixth floor.

/Let's see...another three levels should do it./

Peter felt the vibration of helicopters approaching in the distance. He increased his speed, realizing time was short.

Another less visible figure followed at a more conservative pace. Mystique made herself as small a target as possible, using her grappling hooks. In amazement she strained to stay in sight of the huge arachnid.

/Damn, he moves like lightning. I can barely see him, much less keep up. But his trail is obvious./

She tracked on with grim determination.

****

The Bugle was reduced to a state of panic. Reporters and staff alike raced about madly seeking cover. News of the spider's approach sent everyone into a frenzy. Doors were blocked, windows shut and braced. Desks were turned over for shielding.

Security sealed off the lower levels, and a loud klaxxon blared. The PA system sounded.

ATTENTION, ALL BUGLE STAFF AND SUPPORT SERVICES. THE SPIDER HAS BEEN SIGHTED OUTSIDE THE BUILDING. HE IS CURRENTLY SCALING THE WESTERN FACE. AUTHORITIES ARE ON THE WAY TO ASSIST. TO ENSURE YOUR SAFETY ALL FIRE EXITS AND ELEVATORS ARE NOW BLOCKED. USE CAUTION AND KEEP AWAY FROM WINDOWS. SECURITY CODE B IS NOW IN EFFECT.

"Damn!" Robbie cursed as he and Johah raced down the main hall. "Will this craziness ever end!!"

"It better" Jameson puffed. "In any case, we've got an exclusive!!"

Robertson yanked the door open to the editorial staff office. "Come on. Who knows where that thing is?!"

****

Peter slowed as he reached the ninth floor. Jaws clicking in satisfaction, he braced against a ledge.

/The air is fresh up here. And the sun feels good on my back. But buisness first./

Scrabbling along, he peered into various windows. Everyone inside was busy barricading themselves in. Peter chittered in amusement.

/It's good that they give me so much respect. I have no quarrel with these, though./

It wasn't long before he found the object of his search.

****

"Hold on, Jonah." Robbie heaved from exertion. "I'm an editor, not a weightlifter!"

Jameson shoved some chairs against a door. "We've got to make this area locktight as possible. Who knows when that freak might show up?"

"Is this even going to work? I hear the spider's too strong for-"

"You wanna argue or be safe? Help out here!!"

Roberston grumped, pushing the end of a heavy office table. A large shadow passed across the wall as he turned.

/Strange.../

Jameson was moving lamps from another desk. "Robbie, help me put this near the other door."

Robertson turned, seeing a giant shape in the window behind them.

"JONAH!!"

"What's going on?"

Robertson pointed, pale. Jameson followed his eyes. A huge spider stared through the double glass, orange eyes blazing.

"Gahh. It's the SPIDER!!"

Clacking, Peter pushed his head against the glass.

The men banged against a locked door. "HELP!!!"

With a deafening crash, the gaudy arachnid burst into the office. Glass shards flew everywhere as the men dived for cover.

Robbie found adrenaline to move. He hurled a phone at Peter, bouncing it off his head.

"SKREEAAAKKK!!"

"D-uh" Jonah backed up. "Robbie, we've got to get the hell out of here!!"

Orange eyes followed him. /I think not./ Webbing shot out, snaring Robertson against a wall.

"No!" the horrified editor bellowed, struggling.

"I won't let you eat him, freak!!" Jonah lobbed a chair in desperation. The agile arachnid dodged, charging him. They raced around the tight space in circles.

Robertson stared in shock, not believing his eyes. Outside the door frantic shouts were heard.

"HELP!!" Robbie still strained against his web prison. "The spider's got us!!"

/Oh, shut up./ Peter turned suddenly, webbing his mouth. He turned his attention to Jameson again.

/I'm about fed up with your articles./

Jameson backed up in terror. "G...get away! Leave us alone!!"

Peter enjoyed his fear, jaw teeth clacking. /Maybe I should taste a brain. Buisness first, though. I have a message to deliver./

Picking his way over debris, the huge spider looked about. Jameson used the distraction to pull loose webbing wrapped around his friend's mouth.

Robbie spat fibers out. "Pafth. What's it doing now?!"

Jonah stayed at his side. "I have no idea!"

Confused, they gawked as the spider hooked a bottle of ink with a toe claw.

/Perfect/ Peter clicked in satisfaction. Hooked teeth set the bottle on the floor. Almost delicately, he dipped a toe hook into the ink.

Jonah pulled at his friend's web cocoon in desperation. "Can't get the rest of this stuff off, Robbie. It's too strong!"

"Don't worry about that." Robertson hissed, still dangling from the wall. "Just watch your back!"

Peter moved to another part of the office and scratched a message on the opposite wall.

JAMESON YOU ARE A TOOL.

Jonah stuttered in amazement. "Son of a bitch!!"

Robertson popped his eyes. "It's true! He's a mutant!!"

Another message scratched. SMART MAN. BACK OFF ON MUTANT AGENDA. OR ELSE.

Jameson forgot his fear, storming across in anger. "Where do you get off, freak? No one tells me how to run my paper!"

The round head tilted his way briefly, then scraped more words in ink. DON'T PUSH YOUR LUCK. SHOULD I EAT YOUR BRAIN?

Jonah clutched his throat, backing away. "N-no. What do you want?!"

The pincher mouth clattered as Pete scratched on. ONLY THIS. STOP THE SENSATIONAL SPIDER STORIES.

"No way! As a journalist, I have responsibility-"

BULL. CONVINCE PUBLIC OFFICIALS MUTANTS WANT PEACE. WE COMPLY WITH THE LAW. CROSS US AND SUFFER.

"You're threatening the public!" Robertson blurted.

NO. THE LAST FEW DAYS HAVE BEEN AMUSEMENT FOR ME. BUT I GROW BORED WITH YOUR HYSTERIA.

Jameson was suspicious, keeping his distance. "Are you under orders?"

NO ONE ORDERS ME AROUND. I DO AS I WILL.

Robbie stared at a form appearing suddenly in the window. "What the hell? Who are you?!"

A wild haired young man climbed through broken windows. "Y'all got a mess here."

/What??/ Peter turned at the familiar voice.

Jameson glared. "Is the whole world insane?!"

The man grinned, brushing glass from his trenchcoat. "Ah won't formally introduce myself, but things are out of hand."

The spider clacked, perplexed. /What game is this?/

Robertson still strained against his web cocoon. Keen eyes narrowed. "Wait a minute. I know you!"

"Don't think so-"

"Jonah! That's the guy we saw controlling the spider days ago-"

Peter gave a deafening screech. /No one controlls me!!/

Gambit winced, staring at the agitated arachnid. "Now don't go gettin' all worked up-"

Jameson cringed, standing away. "Can't you get him out of here?!"

The spider moved at him, jaw teeth clicking. /Try it! I might eat your brain anyway./

Gambit bounded across the room. "Stop it! This ain't helpin', spider."

Orange eyes fixed on the mutant. /Stay out of this./

Robertson shouted, still unable to free himself of webbing. "Look at the wall there. Are you mutants trying to send a message?"

Gambit frowned, moving past Peter. "Message? What's all this-"

The spider clacked again. /Read it and weep. I'm fed up with lousy journalism./

"Ah'd say it's to the point." red eyes reviewed the wall. "But there ain't no conspiracy here. Y'all got it wrong."

"Bull!" Jameson bellowed. "Who's behind this plot?" he pointed at Peter. "And who the hell are you?!"

"SKEEEAAAAAACH!!"

Johan clutched his head. "Damn, I just blew out an eardrum!"

Frantic banging on the door from the other side. Shouts were heard.

"We're in here-" Robbie squirmed.

Gambit moved at him. "Y'all shut up. Ain't nobody gonna get hurt."

Jonah edged to the door. "Save it, weirdo. You can't hold us hostage in the Bugle!"

"SKEEEIICH!!"

The huge spider ran into Jameson suddenly, banging him against the wall. The terrified journalist was pinned, flailing away.

/You're pissing me off!/

"Get AWAY, freak! Go eat someone else!!"

The round head pressed Jonah in the gut. /You'd probably taste bad anyway./

Everyone turned at a sound. The warbling of helicopters was heard through broken windows.

Gambit tossed a rope hook around the spider's neck, tugging. "Come ON, spider. We gotta blow this joint!!"

The air swirled wildly, whipping loose paper about. Peter backed away from a wheezing Jameson. Meanwhile, furious pounding rattled the door as it split.

Orange eyes reviewed the situation. /Time to go. I've made my point./

Turning abruptly, the brightly colored arachnid skuttled to a window, dragging Gambit like a toe-line.

"Damn crazy assed spider-"

Several people crashed through the door suddenly. Not turning around, Peter bounded into the open air, a web ball blooming behind him.

****

At a small hotel room across town, Charles Xavier paid a visit. The others were startled by his sudden appearance.

Logan answered the door. "Huh? Charles, what's going on?"

The normally serene mutant was agitated. "Going on? Haven't you been watching the news?!"

"We were playing cards, taking a break." Johnny replied from the dining area, tense. "Did something else happen?"

"You don't know the half of it. I've sensed Peter at large in the city again. And it isn't good."

Gambit sniffed, annoyed. "Might all have been nice to do that earlier. Would've saved us all that runnin' around."

"That's enough, Remy. You know pinpointing a specific mind is more difficult among many."

An anxious Reed raised his hand for truce. "Wait. We had the radio on awhile ago, but there was nothing but old news and rehash."

Xavier sighed, seating himself at the table. "Not anymore."

Logan got up abruptly to turn on the television. "Okay, I'll bite."

****

The Bugle was a scene of chaos. Outside the building military helicopters circled, pointing turret guns. Gambit clambered over the erratic spider and held on for dear life. Traffic jammed the streets below, as amazed citizens stopped to stare and shout.

Gambit clutched the striped back. "Y'all trying to get us killed?!"

An annoyed chatter in response. /Oh, shut up./

Peter scaled the roof, leaping off. His massive web pouch splayed open, forming a parachute.

Gambit covered his face. "We're going to die!!"

****

Inside the Bugle, swats burst into the office, weapons ready. Jameson was already shouting.

"Get him!! He's out there!"

The Captain held up. "All secure here-"

"What do you mean, all secure! That thing could come back and eat us!!"

A younger officer stepped forward, listening to his earpiece. "Captain Hendricks, we have a copy on the spider. It's on the roof. Baker one reports an unidentified individual with him-"

"One of those mutant weirdos!" Jameson exclaimed, agitated. "They're all in this together."

The captain motioned him to silence. "We'll have to pursue outside the building."

Robertson was cut free from web by the other officers. "What about building security?"

"We have enough people stationed at every corridor. Good day, gentlemen."

Jameson followed the swats as they exited. "Is that all you can say? What about my office?!"

Hendricks glanced about at the damage briefly. "Hire an interior decorator."

****

"No..."

Mary Jane sat staring in disbelief at the television. May joined her in the living room, bringing coffee.

"No word from Peter?"

The dazzling redhead sighed in frustration. "Not recently. Have you seen the latest news?"

May glanced at the screen as she sat down. "Not since this morning. I had the Judge Crater show on."

Mary Jane fought back tears, her head low. "He's loose again...the spider was seen at the Bugle today."

Aged eyes went wide. "What?! But I thought Peter was getting help-"

"That's what I don't understand. Where are these so called 'friends' that are curing him?"

MJ took her coffee, hands unsteady. "Look there. It's all they're talking about on tv."

May gawked at the impossible telecast. The spider was shown leaping from the roof of the bugle, a huge web parachute blooming free.

"N-no...it can't be!"

"What am I going to do, May?!" MJ was nearly hysterical. "They'll shoot him, it's just a matter of time! See those helicopters? They're military issue-"

May pointed. "Wait, Mary Jane. Look there! Someone's with him outside the Bugle."

MJ blinked in confusion. "Isn't that the same guy at the bridge?"

"Maybe he's staying with Peter. I seem to have seen him before."

Mary Jane stared absently. "I think he's a mutant. But why isn't he getting Peter out of there?!"

May made a face. "If you ask me, he's along for the ride."

****

"Gambit" clutched the huge arachnid and held on for dear life. Peter floated along gentle breezes with little effort.

Wild red eyes peeped down at traffic before closing again. "Gawd, we're at least a hundred feet up. I'm gonna be sick!"

A clatter. /Not on my back you won't./

"Spider, we gotta find a safe spot. Those 'copters are comin' this way!"

It was true. The helicopters gave chase, turret guns pointed and ready. An officer shouted from one of the machines with a megaphone.

"MUTANTS. STAND DOWN NOW. RETURN TO STREET LEVEL IMMEDIATELY."

An earsplitting screech of defiance. /No one orders me around!!/

Gambit tapped the round head desperately. "Let's do as they say and land somewhere-"

Suddenly the turret guns bent in on themselves. Helicopter blades spun madly, crunching into dense masses of metal. Engines overheated, sending the helicopters into a mad dive.

Orange eyes watched in confusion and fascination. /What happened?/

'Gambit' stared up in shock and recognition. At a small distance above them floated a familiar figure.

Magneto.

****

"I can't believe it. This is live?!"

Reed put down his paper in surprise. "It would seem so."

Storm leaped to his feet. "We have a location now! Let's get going. Pete's at the Bugle, we can get there in half an hour."

Wolverine puffed a cigar. "Can it, hothead. See the shot where Pete's flyin' away? He'll be long gone before we get there."

Wild blue eyes flashed fire. "So what? He'll leave a trail anyone can follow."

Reed watched the television closely. "There'll be enough eyewitnesses for certain. Strange-"

Xavier followed his line of sight. "Peter's not alone-"

Gambit gawked. "Whut the hell? Someone's pretendin' to be me!"

"But who?" Storm wondered. "And what would be the point?"

"Some damn shapeshifter" the angry cajun grumbled. "Ah can make a couple o' guesses."

Everyone fell silent as a reporter appeared on the screen.

"THIS IS TIM BRADWRIGHT, WKTG NEWS. YOU ARE LOOKING AT LIVE FEED FROM OUTSIDE THE DAILY BUGLE. THE SPIDER HAS STRUCK AGAIN, REPORTEDLY ATTACKING MEMBERS OF THE EDITORIAL STAFF. AN INSCRIPTED MESSAGE OF WARNING WAS LEFT BEHIND. THIS CONFIRMS SUSPICION THAT THE CREATURE IS NOT ONLY SENTIENT, BUT AN AGENT OF THE MUTANT AGENDA."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Cripes, here we go again."

"OTHER INFORMATION REVEALED INVOLVES THREATS AGAINST THE GENERAL POPULACE IF THE MUTANT BILL IS NOT FOUND FAVORABLE. PROMINENT LEADERS OF THESE FACTIONS HAVE BEEN QUESTIONED, BUT SUSPICION RUNS HIGH."

"That's ridiculous." Xavier frowned. "They're going to make up a conspiracy no matter what-"

"WE NOW HAVE THE ACTUAL MESSAGE RELAYED BY THE SPIDER. SWITCHING YOU TO THE PUBLISHER'S MAIN OFFICE OF THE BUGLE."

The scene suddenly shifted. An all but destroyed main office came into view. Law enforcement officials were everywhere in the background, pouring over every inch of space. Members of the editorial staff were tattered, resting against remnants of furniture in shock and disbelief.

"Looks like a friggin war zone." Logan mumbled.

Storm sat slowly, his eyes glazed over. "You don't think he hurt anyone?"

Gambit blinked. "Not likely. Look, on the wall! Must be the message they were talkin' about."

Xavier stared into space, thinking. "I'm getting an impression. Something else is going on that isn't right-"

Reed glanced in his direction. "Is Peter getting worse?"

A pause. "Yes, but there's another problem."

"What's worse than that?"

"Our dear friend Magneto is in the vicinity. It doesn't take a genius to figure he's involved, or at least interested."

"That can't be good news for Pete." Johnny surmised. "If we stop him-"

Xavier shook his head. "I don't know if he's done anything...yet."

Wolverine balled a hairy fist. "Yeah? Well quit yakkin' and look at the boob tube. They switched over again."

It was true. Crumpled and flaming helicopters careened into the river a few blocks away from the Bugle. Several parachutes were seen as pilots bailed for their lives.

Reed blinked. "But what happened?"

Logan held up fingers. "Three guesses, and the first two don't count. That's got Eric's name all over it."

Keen gray eyes narrowed. "Hmm...we need to find Peter."

"So let's go already." Gambit reached for his trench coat. "Enough o' all this talkin'."

****

A brightly clad figure still floated above the Bugle. Peter scuttled across another building, still somewhat confused.

/What's Magneto doing here? This could complicate everything./

"Spider, y'all need to stop!" Gambit pleaded, still clinging on Pete's back for dear life.

The huge arachnid shuddered, shaking his burden away. /Off!/

"Hey!!" Gambit landed on his rump. "Take it easy-"

The annoyed spider clattered. /Time for a little truth here. You can't fool me!/

'Gambit' watched the pincher mouth move uneasily. "Don't know what y'all are saying, but we need to clear outta here."

Magneto abruptly landed nearby. "What are you two waiting for. Come with me!"

Peter turned in his direction, screeching. /No one orders me around!/

The arrogant tone was immediately placating. "Come, young one. Enough strife for one day. The swats will return soon enough, and we've drawn a great deal of attention."

It was true. Crowds gathered below even as news teams arrived on the scene.

Pincher teeth clattered. /Then say so the first time. I'm not a flunky./

'Gambit' managed to gain his feet on the rooftop. "Hope y'all got a plan...there's too much attention everywhere!"

Magneto pointed. "Go across the bridge I've made. An alley winds around the next block." he pointed at a bizarre path of twisted metal. It formed a foot bridge spanning both buildings.

The spider didn't hesitate. With blinding speed he scrabbled across the span even as more helicopters came into view. Gambit raced after him.

Magneto turned at the approaching choppers. "My work is never done."

****

A group of concerned friends once again took to their unmarked van. Gambit and Torch had their familiar seats in the back.

"Why didn't the Prof join us?" Gambit wanted to know.

"It would be kinda crowded, don't you think?" Logan answered from behind the wheel. "'Sides, he'll stay at the hotel in case Pete shows up there."

"Maybe those scent cubes will work." Storm watched news on the porta-screen.

Reed mused over some mechanical components. "Charles will need his concentration to locate Peter. The cubes are a bonus, but he'll need to be within a radius for them to work."

Gambit edged along Storm. "Wait...what's this? They're shootin' at the Bugle!!"

"What are you talking about?!" Reed turned back angrily.

Johnny went pale. "It's true, Reed...WTTK has it live. More swats are at the scene and-"

"Turn it up!" Logan shouted, unable to see.

****

"Fools!" an enraged Magneto redirected live fire. Shells exploded at random, lodging into building windows and brick walls.

A bullhorn blared below. "MAGNETO. DESIST ALL HOSTILITIES AND SURRENDER. THIS IS YOUR ONLY WARNING."

Dry laughter in response. "Surrender? Perhaps you need another lesson!" he pointed, collapsing street poles. Citizens and media alike scattered to safety. Another gesture towards approaching helicopters.

"Retreat before I ground your vehicles!"

Chopper blades sliced the air with deafening sound as they hovered in hesitation. The crackle of an overhead megaphone sounded.

"SURRENDER OR WE OPEN FIRE, MAGNETO. NO DEALS."

Eric glanced briefly in the distance. The spider and his companion had long since disappeared.

He held his hands up, smiling falsely. "I give up, clowns."

*  
Gambit blinked, staring in disbelief at the viewscreen. "What's the trip? Ah don't get it."

"Me either, Remy." Storm was clearly relieved. "But Pete didn't get shot, and that's the main thing."

"Eric running interference?" Wolverine shook his head. "This isn't good if he's takin' such an interest in Pete."

Reed snorted. "Well it's given the news media fodder again."

"Talk about arrogant." Gambit wondered at the images of Magneto being carried away by the authorities. "He's laughin' at the swats!"

"They've got nothing on him and he knows it." Wolverine surmised. "His fancy lawyers will have him out in an hour."

Reed hit a remote button on the front dash. "Let's see if Charles has sensed Peter yet."

****

Peter skittered along a deserted alley, stopping suddenly. A delightful fragrance wafted the air.

/What's that?/

Curious, the brightly colored arachnid turned about, tapping jaw teeth on the ground. He wasn't alone. 'Gambit' came up alongside.

"What are you doin', spider?! Quit messing around!"

He was ignored. Peter 'nosed' along curbing, chittering.

"Damn fool-"

An earsplitting screech. The huge spider shivered, then collapsed in a heap. The round head bobbed happily.

Gambit pulled at a long leg. "Are you crazy or drunk!"

A brief chirp. /Hee...I may have a girlfriend!/

Hands pushed at the heavy arachnid uselessly. "Get up, willya...someone's liable to show up soon!"

/Don't care. Feel strange...great!/

"You're actin' weird. Eat a bad worm or something?"

**KSSHHKK!!**

Startled, Gambit stood back. The spider shifted form, changing shape.

"Holy mutha-"

Peter coughed, sitting on the asphalt. Wild orange eyes looked about in suspicion.

"Is this a setup?"

Gambit eyed him. "Spider, y'all should wear my coat. Unless you want to get picked up for indecent exposure."

Those same eyes narrowed. "Yeah, right." he took the offered trenchcoat and buttoned it up.

Gambit placed a hand on his shoulder. "That's better."

Pete stared at his bare feet. "Pervert beats weirdo any day, I suppose."

Wild laughter. "You got it. Now-"

Peter grabbed him. "Now it's time for some truth here."

Red eyes lowered. "Don't know what y'all mean-"

"Knock it off! I know you aren't Gambit!"

The red eyed mutant grinned slyly. "How'd you know?"

Peter looked 'him' over. "A reasonable imitation for someone without heightened senses. Your voice has another undertone, and you smell wrong."

'Gambit' glared. "Excuse me?!"

Pete sniffed, smirking. "Girl. Not bad, by the way."

'Gambit' shifted, forming a blue beauty with flaming hair. "Okay, wise guy."

Peter winked at her. "Cutie. Besides, I'm a sucker for redheads."

Mystique grinned despite herself. "Smartmouth. I've heard a lot about you, Peter."

"Does everyone know my name?"

"I couldn't say." she eyed him with speculation. "Not that you're bad on the eyes, either."

"I love women that speak their mind."

"I usually do."

Pete kept flirting. "My web or yours?"

Mystique punched him on the arm. "Fool. We've got to get out of here."

Peter sighed, looking about. A few drunks clustered at the corner, pointing and laughing.

"I see what you mean. I'm not exactly dressed for normalcy."

Mystique snickered. "No, you look like a flasher. Do you have a place to stay?"

"Yeah. A quiet little place across town. It's clean and convenient."

****

Magneto's arrest was prime news. The afternoon edition of the Bugle had a lead headline of SPIDER AGENT ISSUES ULTIMATUM.

Meanwhile, a van of concerned friends paced through the city on a tireless search. Logan finally broke the silence.

"Those messages sure sound like Pete."

"The images are pretty graphic, I agree." Reed replied, watching the viewscreen. "But by the tone I'd say his mindset is pretty agitated right now."

"Meaning what?" Johnny wanted to know.

"You already know, Johnny. We've gone over this. He's retaining that form for longer periods of time, and that's not good news."

Gambit appeared distracted. "So you're sayin' he's becoming mostly spider."

A sigh. "Probably. We'll need to-"

The comlink buzzed suddenly. Reed punched the switch.

"Charles, what's up?"

[Reed, I believe I have a fix on Peter.]

"You do?!" Logan blurted.

[Yes. And he isn't alone.]

"We've got to get to him, Charles." Reed replied. "Time is becoming critical."

[Agreed. He's in no danger at this time, though. His companion is Mystique.]

"Stinking witch." Gambit mumbled. "Shoulda known she'd be the faker."

"I take it she's not your favorite person." Storm supplied.

"Hell no."

Charles continued. [They're headed downtown, past the Wostein district. I'll keep the comlink open...if they maintain a steady direction I can monitor better.]

Reed nodded. "Sounds good. Hopefully Peter will come along quietly."

[Be prepared for anything.]

"We'll trank him up if necessary."

"Okay everybody...half an hour!" Logan floored it, tossing everyone around again.

"This crap is played out." Gambit complained, falling against Storm.

****

Mystique and Peter entered the converted warehouse building. Snickers and whispers followed as they passed through carpeted hallways.

Mystique was annoyed. "What's with these people?"

Peter grinned. "They're probably trying to figure us out. Don't take it personally...most of them are drunks and streetpeople."

The blue beauty sniffed. "Yeah. All the more reason they should mind their own buisness."

Peter stopped at his door. "Kind of touchy, aren't you?"

"And you aren't?"

"At these characters? C'mon!"

"HEY, KID!"

They turned. Enrique waved, headed their way. Mystique frowned.

"So who's the new entry?"

"The manager. He's okay-"

Enrique looked them over. "Heh...not in here a day and already in trouble."

Peter looked down at his bare legs under the coat. "Ah well, I can explain. You see-"

The heavyset man cracked up. "Don't bother explainin', Pete. You'll burst something first." he winked at Mystique. "Take care of him, honey."

Mystique lifted an eyebrow. "My being here doesn't bother you?"

"Hell, sweetie, I don't care if you're a mutant. Where I come from everybody gets run around. Just keep a low profile. Most of the guys here are cool, but a few are a little nutty."

"Hmm" the blue hued mutant hooked Pete's arm."I'll keep that under advisement. Meanwhile, if you'll excuse us..."

Enrique chuckled again. "Sure, don't wear him out. You okay, Pete?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

"Your eyes look really weird. You wearin' those crazy contact lenses?"

Peter blnked. "Ah, sure. Nice gimmick, you know?"

Enrique shrugged, heading down the hall. "Young people try the goofiest stuff."

****

The comlink blared to life again.

[You're within ten miles of Peter, everyone.]

"Good." Logan was grim. "Course the hardest part is ahead of us."

[I don't follow you.]

"Let's just say wrestling isn't in the agenda, Charles." Reed supplied. He stared at traffic in distraction.

[It might not come to that. His current mental state is quite calm. And I suspect Mystique's presence is helping.]

"Bull." Gambit griped from the back seat. "I don't trust her, anyway."

"Give it a rest, Remy." Storm snapped. "Anything that keeps Pete relaxed is a plus."

[Agreed. Gentlemen I remind you again now isn't the time for petty arguments.]

Reed glanced backward at sudden silence.

****

Mystique looked about, removing her weapon belt and placing it on the dining table. "Not bad. A nice amount of room for one person."

Pete glanced out the window. "Yeah. It's kind of warm to have the thermostat up, though."

Mystique eyed him critically. "You really should sit down."

"Mothering me already?"

"Hardly." slender blue fingers spaced over his forehead. "You have a fever, Pete. You're practically out on your feet."

"Maybe it's the company."

Mystique stifled a laugh. "Idiot. Sit before you fall over. Or should I carry you?"

Peter gave her a sidelong glance, but stretched across the sofa. "I love strong women. Dominate me, please."

She couldn't help but laugh then. "I like you! You're as funny as everyone says."

"Funny Pete, that's me."

Mystique went over to the bed. "I'm going to cover you with this blanket."

Orange eyes flickered to their natural amber color. "I feel...strange, Mystique. The transformations take a toll on my strength."

She tucked the blanket over him. "No wonder. I was pretty amazed when I saw it."

Peter blinked. "You..saw me? Where!"

The blue beauty sidled alongside him. "When you left this building earlier. I was tracking you in the alley."

"Watching me for Magneto?"

"Eric was concerned you might need help."

Peter thought that over. "I did. Thanks for the save, by the way."

She brushed hair from his eyes. "Anytime."

"What's your real name?"

"I never tell anyone that, Pete."

"No fair. You know my name. Promise I won't tell!"

Mystique rolled her eyes. "Honestly, you're hopeless. What say I tell you my middle name instead?"

He held her hand gently. "That's a start."

"It's Erica."

Pete flashed his best smile. "Lovely. I like it."

"Only here, though." she looked towards the kitchen. "Do you have any food?"

"Just the basics. Haven't exactly had time to go shopping."

Mystique stood slowly. "Stay put. I'll make something for you."

Pete sighed happily, weariness taking him over. "Yes, ma'am. I've got the most gorgeous nurse in New York."

Erica flipped him a glance. "Flattery will get you nowhere."

****

[Reed, he's in a near state of exhaustion. I don't think he'll give you much trouble.]

"Regardless, we're prepared Charles." Reed responded to the comlink. "There's been more than enough damage and destruction."

"I'm just glad Pete's safe." Storm commented. "If he's secure at one location, we can get him with minimal problems."

"Still don't know." Gambit piped up. "Might have to trank him if he starts goin' spider again."

Logan kept his eyes on heavy traffic. "We'll worry about that if we have to."

****

A lithe figure bounded from the rootop of the shelter building, platinum locks trailing everywhere. Felicia Hardy wanted answers. She'd followed the news regarding her former lover in disbelief. Using her detective skills and contacts, she traced Peter to his present location.

Using her grappling hooks, she slid down a cracked brick wall, near the side entrance. Dusty and ragged men looked up from their dice game and leered. One particularly foul mouthed individual in filthy denim yelled first.

"Hey baby...watchoo want? Dem things real or not?!"

The others hooped in laughter. Felicia glared at them.

"None of your buisness, bud. I'm here to see a friend."

The man staggered at her, broken teeth showing through a sandy red beard. "Hey now, that's no way ta talk. If your hotshot boyfriend can't hang, maybe you should hook up with me!"

"Not in a million years, slug. Now get out of my way!"

The man gave her the finger. "Uppity bitch. You ain't goin' nowhere-"

A dark haired man with a thin moustache piped up. "Hey Skooch, lookit how she's dressed. Dontcha get it? She's probably one o' them mutants or somethin'."

Skooch pulled his beard, uncertain. "I dunno...ain't seen her on tv or nuthin'."

Felicia folded her arms impatiently. "I'm looking for someone named Peter. Does he live here?"

The men eyed each other with knowing glances and chuckles. A fat, freckled goon in a tight leather jacket answered first.

"Well, lil' lady...you must be talkin' about the new kid."

"New kid?"

"Heh. Yeah, Pete's okay. We were expectin' him to join one of our dice games, but he's a little busy."

Felicia looked upwards at the main entrance. "What floor?"

More laughter. Felicia glared, annoyed. "Did I say something funny?"

A thin, gray haired man with a knit cap snickered. "Don't mind Goober, missy...he's messin' with ya. Pete ain't exactly alone, last we seen."

Anger gave way to curiosity. "Oh?"

"Well, he seemed to be involved in a situation, if you know what I mean."

"Get to the point!"

The man gave a fake bow. "Well...he showed up wearin' nothing but a coat. Walked the halls with a blue girl an' went up to his room. I imagine they're havin' a party about now."

Felicia blinked in stupefication. "What. You're lying!"

"See-"

Lovely features darkened. "Just tell me what floor. I'll do the rest!"

Skooch answered, pointing up. "Third floor, 3G. But I'd knock first."

Felicia stormed to the main door. "The hell I will!"

The men watched her go. Goober shook his head in amazement. "Pete must be livin' right."

****

Peter felt moderately better, but still weak. Mystique wrapped him in more blankets and propped him up on the couch. He sipped hot broth.

"I'm really glad you're here." Golden brown eyes shone in appreciation.

Mystique approached him with a cup of coffee, smiling. "I'm a sucker for a pretty face."

"I'll bet you say that to all the guys."

Erica flashed white teeth. "You are so silly."

****

Felicia endured a few vile offers on the way up. It occured to her walking around as the black cat may have been a bad idea. She approached Peter's apartment and stopped, thinking.

/What the hell can I say? I have no rights...we haven't been together for three years. But I still want to know who this woman is, and if she's doing anything to Peter./

Boldened, Felicia knocked on the door. No immediate answer. Placing her ear against the worn wood in curiosity, she heard a television over soft laughter.

Another rap, harder this time. "Hello!! Open up!"

From inside Peter sensed a familiar presence. "It's a friend, Mystique."

Golden eyes were unblinking at the door. "She'd better be. You locked the door?"

"The latch is off." Peter raised his voice. "Come on in!"

A curvaceous beauty clad in black rushed in, stopping short and staring. Peter was cradled in Mystique's arms, wrapped in blankets. Slim blue fingers combed a tousled head of wavy, chestnut hair.

Felicia found her voice. "Spider? What's going on here!"

Peter was equally surprised. "Felicia? Where'd you come from?"

She approached cautiously, eyeing Mystique. "I got back in town a week ago. I visited my mother and caught up on all the news."

"Then you know about the spider."

"Yes. Pete, what's going on? Are you sick?"

Peter sat up slowly against Mystique. "Yes and no. I'm...my powers are changing, more arachnid than ever. I can't control them. And the change drains me, leaves me exhausted."

Blue eyes were hard. "And how does she fit in?"

Mystique was smug. "Hello to you, too. Manners are in such short supply these days."

Pete glanced back at her. "Felicia, this is Mystique."

Mystique grinned again. "Charmed."

"Whatever." Felicia's voice dripped ice. "How are you involved?"

"Depends on your question. I'm helping Peter for a friend. We're very concerned for his well being."

Felicia thought that over. "Don't trust her, Pete. I know her activities. She's in league with those mutant extremists."

Wine gold eyes flared. "I appreciate your concern, Cat. But frankly it's none of your buisness anymore."

"You-"

"My perspective is a bit different these days. I've been screamed at, shot at. People throw garbage at me now. All because of their ignorance and fear."

Felicia forced herself on the edge of the couch. "Dammit, Spider. This doesn't sound like you. How do you expect people to react? They don't know you, only that creature-"

"A creature that happens to be me." Pete warned.

"Still, you can't give up! People can help, like the Fantastic Four."

"They already are. I was at Heidel a few days ago."

"You need to go back. And what about Mary Jane? Where the hell is she?!"

"Maybe I should leave you two to talk." Mystique eased herself up. Peter grabbed her hand.

"No, you were invited. The Black Cat barged in."

Felicia stood. "Witch. If you've done something to him-"

Mystique took a defensive posture. "Like the man said, you weren't invited. Those boobs won't buy you any time here."

Peter coughed loudly. "Ladies, please. I can't afford you trashing this place."

Felicia pointed at Mystique. "I don't give a rat's ass about bluebell here. But I'll be watching, Peter."

Peter wiped his brow, shivering again. "You don't need to watch me. There's a whole army of people already doing that."

The Cat touched his forehead. "You're sick, dammit. If Mystique won't do anything, I'll carry you out myself!"

"The hell you will." Mystique snapped, reaching for her blade. "Someone is already on the way!"

"I said stop it, you two!!" Peter yelled. It was costly. He clutched his stomach in dry heaves.

"Peter!" Mystique held him steady. She glared up at the Cat. "You aren't helping, you know! He needs to be kept still."

"I'm not...a patient" Pete hacked.

Felicia shook her head in amazement. "I don't know what the hell's going on here, but if you want her, fine!" she stalked to a window, opening it.

Peter was equally angry. "Some things never change, Felicia. You come unannounced, then leave when you damn well feel like it!"

The Cat paused, stricken. "I still care, spider. I never meant to hurt you, you know that."

Peter felt weary again. "Just...talk to Mary Jane for me, will you? Let her know I'm okay?"

With a last angry glance at Mystique, Felicia bounded out the window. "Maybe. Maybe not."

****

Mystique stared at curtains waving in the breeze. She closed the window.

"That lady still has it bad."

Peter was nonplussed. "I don't know what you mean."

"Ha!" the blue beauty sipped her coffee cup. "If you snapped your fingers she'd be in your pants. Ten minutes, tops."

Peter blinked, stupefied. "I don't believe you, Erica. Do you always jump to wild conclusions?"

"I know people and their signals. Mary Jane...that's the wife, right?"

"Yeah. You're pretty good at this."

"Hmm." Mystique paced the room slowly, thinking. "Pete, not that I'm in your buisness, but..."

A russet eyebrow lifted. "But?"

"Ah...how shall I put this? You seem to have a line of lovers."

"Me? Where are you getting that from? I'm married-"

"You forget, stealth and information are my specialities. And in our community no one has secrets."

Pete edged up on the couch again. "I still don't know what you're getting at, Erica"

Mystique looked him over, more closely this time. She placed her cup on a table.

"People talk. Rumors, whispers..."

"So? Idle gossip with the X-men?"

"And the New Mutants, not to mention-"

"All right! Can't anyone have a private life?"

"Among our kind, no. Think about it, Pete. The humans hate us for the most part. If we keep tabs on each other, that makes our circle that much closer."

"Now you sound like Magneto. We're talking invasion of privacy, too."

"Like the government doesn't have dossiers on everyone with paranormal abilities? It's out there for anyone with time and resources."

Pete fell silent, thinking that over. "Okay. But back to what you were saying..."

Erica sat at the table, crossing her legs. "You want a list?"

"You make it sound like-"

Mystique counted on her fingers. "The ones I know for sure...that 'Cat' woman, the Human Torch, Gambit. Sabretooth has a really big mouth. I even know about Wolverine."

Peter went pale. "Oh, god..."

A grin. "So...you turned Logan out? Impressive!"

"Look-"

Erica snickered. "And I thought my life was complicated. Northstar has a crush on you, by the way."

"Northstar? The hell?!"

"Jean Paul describes your spider form as 'crude and strange'."

"He's got gall calling anybody weird."

Mystique laughed richly. "True...but he talks about you all the time. Cyclops teases him about it."

"Does he have to be so vocal? I have enough to deal with."

"I can imagine. But I do understand the difficulties of complex relationships."

Peter sighed, sinking down into the blankets. "Must seem pretty sleazy."

"Yes and no." Golden eyes were on him again, appraising.

Peter stared in turn. "What are you looking at?"

"I rarely find anyone so fascinating. Jean Paul is right."

"Right about what?"

"You're beautiful, and not just physically."

Peter yawned, leaning back. "I really wish everyone would stop saying that. It's embarrassing."

"Can't you take a compliment?"

Pete flushed. "I ah...thank you. Sorry if I seem touchy." he was fighting sleep now.

Mystique saw the heaviness in his limbs. "Rest, Peter. I'll be here."

"Huhh..." he was out, collapsing down. Mystique tucked the blankets around him securely. Long lashes lay like fans over the high cheeks. Erica traced a line down the bridge of Peter's nose.

"Pretty spider."

****

Magneto eyed the the ragged neighborhood with disdain. Walking slowly along cracked sidewalk, he glanced about at bare soil. The block had precious little grass. Broken glass and rocks replaced greenery. A few scraggly bushes adorned the main entrance.

/Perfectly wretched. But perhaps Peter had a plan in mind. No one will seek him out among these degenerates./

The outdoor dice game went on at fever pitch. No less than twelve men were involved, shouting and cursing. Liquor bottles and snack bags littered the ground.

Skooch looked up, seeing Magneto approach. "Yo dudes...check the latest entry."

A porky man in tight clothes peeped over his shoulder. "Whut the hell is he supposed t' be, the king of Siam or somethin?'"

Skooch grinned. "Yeah, check out dem threads. He got money."

"Mebbe he'll join our game." another man piped up.

Eric overheard them. "I doubt it, my friend. I'm looking for someone."

"Everybody lookin' for someone!"

"Shaddup, Herbie." Skooch growled. "That ain't what he means."

Eric sighed. "No. Do any of you know Peter?"

Goober's eyes narrowed. "Who wants ta know? We don't rat nobody out."

"I'm his uncle. I heard he was staying here temporarily."

"Yeah well, it's a little busy around here. Seems like everybody's goin' up lookin' for Pete."

Ice blue eyes widened. "Oh? So he's here, then?"

Skooch scratched his head. "Yeah, up in 3G. But he got a couple a girls up there. Might be awkward if you walk in, know whut I mean?"

Eric couldn't believe his ears. "Girls? Did they give names?"

"Nah, one of 'em musta been a mutie, though. She was all blue."

"Ah, I see. And the other?"

"Some glamour chick with silver blonde hair. Dressed in a catsuit, ya know? Probably a hooker."

Eric turned that over in his mind. /The Black Cat?/

Herbie belched, punching his own stomach. "Is Pete in trouble? Mebbe we can help."

Eric moved between them. "No, he's fine. But I need to see him. Family concerns and all."

****

Mystique made herself comfortable at the other end of the sofa, watching television. Periodically she glanced at her sleeping host.

/What is it about this one? They say he has a brilliant scientific mind. Yet he seems so young. Perhaps we should know each other better./

She continued to muse in silence when a soft klik at the door caught her attention. A distinguished figure with thick white hair entered.

"Eric!"

Magneto smirked, removing his silk scarf. "Down, girl. He isn't a porkchop."

Mystique sniffed. "I don't find that particularly funny."

"You wouldn't." Eric glanced down at Peter, loosening his tweed coat. "How is he?"

"I'm no doctor, but he needs treatment. He seems to have fever and weakness."

"Hmm." Magneto touched the smooth forehead. "Any arachnid shifts?"

"No, not since earlier. His eyes changed color when we arrived here."

"A result of the metamorphasis, no doubt. I have another car nearby. The others will come for Peter."

"Eric, we can't just waltz out of here with him. They'll think we're abducting him by force!"

Magneto stood by a window, glancing out. "You worry too much. Pyro will create a diversionary fire. When the building is cleared, the others will take Peter. In any case, there's no hurry. He appears to need the rest, and moving him just now might be detrimental-"

A small buzz erupted from his coat. Magneto plucked out his cell phone.

"Yes, what is it?"

[We've got company. An unmarked van just pulled up!]

Thick white brows creased. "What. Who?!"

[Can't tell from here, but something's screwy. A bunch of guys just jumped out. They're heading for the main entrance.]

A pause. "Stay put. I'll deal with it here."

[Okay.]

Mystique sat up, curious. "Eric? What's going on?"

"That was Havok. It appears Peter may have some rescuers."

"Now what?"

Magneto sat at the table, smug. "We await our guests."

****

Felicia swung over rootops in a vain effort to clear her head. A gamut of emotions raged, from anger to shame and disappointment.

Without realizing it she veered in the direction of the Parker residence. She paused before climbing down.

/Maybe I do still love you. I really messed up with us, Peter. I should be your wife, not Mary Jane./

A sigh. "May as well get this over with." she climbed into a skylight window over the stairwell.

****

Mary Jane moped about the apartment. She'd cancelled an afternoon shoot, calling in sick. It was literally true. She was sick with worry. May tried to console her despite her own concerns.

"Mary Jane-"

"I don't want to hear it anymore, May. Why the hell doesn't Peter get in touch with me? Doesn't he even care?! I'm going out of my mind, not knowing."

May stared at her food. "Maybe no news is good news."

The redhead spun around, pacing. "Have you forgotten he went 'spider' again? And that Magneto was involved?!"

"I know. But surely he's with his friends again. The man identified on his back...wasn't he the same mutant Peter was seen with earlier?"

Mary Jane calmed a little. "True. Still-"

They both turned at an abrupt sound. "Mary Jane!"

"What the hell?!"

Felicia crouched in the living room window. "We need to talk."

Green eyes hardened in anger. "Why are you here?"

Felicia bounded into the room. "Look. I know we aren't friends, but-"

May barely held her contempt. "You caused my nephew a great deal of pain, Miss Hardy!"

Felicia noted the icy tone. "You're right. I'm not proud of that. But I'm here to make amends."

"How?"

She turned to Mary Jane. "I have news about Peter. I saw him earlier today."

"What?!" MJ glared in suspicion. "How the hell did you see him, when-"

"A fluke. I was in town and followed a few leads. The whole Spider thing had me curious, so I investigated."

"You're lying, at least partly. But what about Peter!"

Felicia bit down a remark. "He wanted me to tell you he's fine. He's...with the mutant named Mystique."

"A woman? Where!"

"At a dingy hotel on the west side. It's centered in a warehouse district."

"I don't understand." May replied. "Why is Peter at such a place? He was supposed to be getting treatment."

Felicia sighed. "Truth be told, he has a fever. He said he'd been at the Heidel facility. I insisted he go back."

"So why was he out?!" MJ was growing impatient.

"He didn't tell me. I got the impression Mystique was taking care of him temporarily."

Mary Jane and May looked at each other.

Felicia raised her hands. "Look, I know it isn't much, but-"

MJ rounded on her. "So let me get this straight. You tell me my husband is sick, but told you to say he's alright. He's in a seedy joint alone with a strange woman, and she's taking care of him. Meanwhile he's out of a mutant facilty that can help cure him. Do I look like a damn fool, Cat?!"

"It sounds stupid, I agree. But I'm telling you that's what I saw."

MJ snorted. "Thanks. Now get out."

Felicia looked at them both helplessly. "I was trying to help."

"I appreciate that. Now get out!"

"All right, I did my good deed!" the Cat stormed to the window and climbed out.

Mary Jane joined May in the kitchen. "Any of that make sense to you?"

"None of it, actually."

MJ grabbed the phone and started dialing. May watched her in curiosity.

"Who are you calling?"

"Someone who can give me some real answers. Who the hell is Felicia kidding?"

"What could she possibly want, then?"

"My husband's pants."

****

Storm, Gambit, Reed and Logan walked briskly to the main entrance. The dice game immediately broke up when someone shouted "Feds!!" Derelicts skittered in every direction.

Enrique sat behind his desk in the lobby, watching baseball on his small tv. A few drunks littered the seating area. He looked up, seeing four men in blue tech uniforms.

"What the?"

"Hello." Reed approached the desk first. "We're trying to locate someone."

"Not again." Enrique held his head.

Reed held out a picture. "We're looking for this man. His name's Peter-"

Enrique waved him off. "Look, I run a respectable joint here. What's with you clowns? Everybody and his brother has been through here lookin' for Pete."

"Who's been here?" Gambit wanted to know.

"This ain't grand central station. Pete ain't been here two days and a freaking mob comes through."

Logan chomped a cigar. "We're in a hurry, bud. What room's he in?"

"What, you another uncle? I suppose those are his brothers!" Enrique rolled his eyes, pointing at Gambit and Storm.

The cajun wasn't amused. "Look, wise ass. We don't have time to waste here."

Johnny caught his meaning. "Wait, you said 'another uncle'. Who's up there with him now?"

"Who hasn't been? The kid's okay, but strange."

"There's a reason for that." Reed replied quickly. "We're...entrusted with his care."

"What's that mean?"

Reed showed phony I.D. "We're with a med unit specializing in patient recovery. Based at Hopkins."

Enrique gasped. "You mean Pete's...crazy?" he made circles around his head.

Storm glared at his brother-in-law. "Reed! Have you lost your mind-"

Enrique thought it over. "I was wondering, tell you the truth."

Reed continued. "Peter isn't dangerous, but he needs treatment. Who went up to see him?"

"Well, it's been weird from the start. Pete went out dressed, and came back wearin' nothing but a trenchcoat. Some blue chick was with him."

"Blue chick?!" Gambit wondered.

"Then another broad goes up. She's wearing black tights, big boobs and a lotta platinum hair. Didn't catch her name. After that some old dude came through about an hour ago. Said he was Pete's uncle-"

"Who!!" Logan shouted. "What did he look like?!"

"White hair. Looked loaded. Wore an expensive tweed suit and silk scarf. Kinda stuck up, if you ask me."

"Magneto" Logan hissed. "We gotta go up!"

"Now wait a minute." Enrique looked them over. "You ain't gonna do nothing, are you?"

"No, but we need to see him. Time is critical." Reed explained.

Enrique handed him an extra key. "3G. And if you mess up any furniture, you pay for it."

****

Peter turned over in the blankets. Mystique placed a pillow under his neck.

Magneto watched her. "Stop fussing, girl. I see that look in your eye."

"You're reading into things, Eric."

"Am I? Once Peter is healed we will talk. I've never seen you so fascinated by a job assignment."

"That's all he is, an assignment."

"So you say. I'm inclined to believe otherwise."

Mystique stood near the door, pulling out her taser gun. "We can argue about this later. Someone's coming."

****

Gambit stood near the door, touching it. "Don't know. Should we bust in? Seems pretty quiet."

Logan clicked his claws. "Works for me. But Eric might be expecting us."

"Exactly. So I'm using the key." Reed turned the lock, pushing the door open slowly...

And found himself staring down the barrel of a taser gun.

"Don't move." Mystique warned.

"I don't intend to. Now if you'll remove that gun from my face?"

"We should've busted in." Johnny snarled, moving forward. Mystique pointed at him next.

"Did I make myself clear, gentlemen? Enter slowly and keep your hands away."

Gambit glared at her as he moved past. "Got a parting gift for you later, sweetie."

"Don't hold your breath, cajun. Move it, over there."

Wolverine sniffed, flexing his claws again. "No wonder the air stinks in here. Don't push your luck, Mystique."

She smirked coldly. "I won't. Nor should you."

Storm glanced over to the couch. "Peter!!" unthinking, he raced over and held his friend. "He has a fever."

Gambit edged up, seeing the flushed face. "We gotta get him out of here."

Magneto stood with a flourish. "I think not, gentlemen. Peter goes with me."

Reed moved at him slowly. "So. We meet again, Magneto."

"Ah, Reed. We're all friends here. Please, call me Eric."

"We aren't friends. We've come to take Peter home."

"What makes you think I'll let you walk out of here?"

"Arrogant bastard." Storm sniped, lifting a hand. "I'll burn-"

"Wait, Storm." Gambit held him. "If we mess up the place, Pete might get hurt."

"Restrain your foolish friend, Gambit." Mystique pointed at them again.

Logan edged over to the couch next. "C'mon, kid, wake up. You ain't going with these creeps."

Pete stirred, shifted. Eyes blinked open, a bizarre shade of orange.

*hhskk*

"Pete?"

*sskk. Johnny? Rem? What's going on here?!*

Mystique lowered her weapon. "He's going to change! We need to do something."

"No." Reed replied. "Everyone, stay calm. Peter, how do you feel?*

Peter sat up against Storm. *sskhh. Warm and strong. All of you smell like salt and sugar.*

Eric coughed. "That isn't important, Peter. We came to help-"

"Lies, kid!" Logan chimed in. "They were gonna grab you in your sleep!"

Wild orange eyes fixed on Mystique. *Skkk. My dear friend. Surely you weren't trying to trick me?*

She stared back in shock. "No. I waited for Eric to arrive so he could talk to you, but you developed a fever."

*Hkksk. A good thing, then. We're all here, and my eyes are wide open.*

Gambit decided to change the subject. "Easy, Pete...don't get worked up over this. You trust us, right?"

*Skkhh. I think so.*

"Easy, then." Remy massaged the tight shoulders. Peter noticeably relaxed.

Storm looked him over. "Why are you wearing a trenchcoat?"

*Shhskk. I'll gladly take it off if you wish!*

'No! No...that isn't necessary."

"This is all very touching." Magneto interrupted. "But my offer to you stands, Peter. Join me and gain the world at your feet."

"You're still a freaking liar, Eric." Logan snapped. "We arrived just in time. I know you were planning to snatch Pete. He knows it, too!"

"He would be free to go if he wished. This isn't like the old days, Wolverine. I'm a changed man."

"Bull" Gambit snapped. "And ah'll go through Sailor Moon here to tear your head off if necessary!"

"This isn't your decision to make." Magneto glared. "No one denies me!"

"Now there's the ego we all know and love." Storm sniped. "So much for Pete's best interests!"

"We aren't here to deal, either." Reed warned.

Peter hissed. *The spider knows his own mind. Speak your piece Magneto, but know that I still don't trust you.*

Eric sighed. "I have no desire to discuss anything here. Come with me first."

*HHskk. Maybe later. I want a brain!*

"Peter!" Reed shouted on purpose. "Control. Focus on the man!"

Peter shook his head wildly, voice buzzing. *Skhhh. Man and spider, one in the same. No more deceptions, no more games!* bursting from Storm's hold, he bounded for the window. Gambit tackled him.

Magneto stared at the chaos in disbelief. "Now is not the time."

Mystique couldn't believe her ears, pointing the taser everywhere. "Now what, Eric? We can't do anything with him in this state."

"No-"

"Spider!!" Gambit pinned his thrashing friend. "Hold on, just a little longer."

Logan added his muscle to the tussle. Storm stood beside his brother-in-law.

"What's the plan, Reed?" he whispered. "Pete's losing it!"

Pete hissed and snarled, his voice inhuman. Sharp teeth snapped in rage as he struggled. Wolverine gripped him in a vise, giving him no leverage for spider strength.

"Gotta fight this...Pete...remember...what I told you!"

**HRAAKKK. hhskkk!! Too confining. Need space!**

Magneto helplessly looked at Reed. "Your expertise, I hope."

Reed stepped swiftly forward, pulling out a hypodermic gun. "Then don't interfere."

Storm pounced on Peter's legs as the tangle of bodies held him down. Gambit grimaced.

"Gotta hurry...he's gonna be too strong in a minute!"

Reed shot a pellet point blank into Peter's neck, just below the jawline. Earsplitting screeches filled the air as he howled in frenzy.

Mystique staggered back from the noise. "He's...insane!" she managed.

"No. Sick." Reed corrected, stern. He watched the reaction. Peter sat up abruptly, feral eyes staring at nothing. The voice was gutteral now.

**AGAIN WITH THE FUCKING NEEDLES. I SHOULD EAT YOUR BRAIN RICHARDS, AND TASTE YOUR BLOOD FOR SEASONING. I SHOULD-**

Peter suddenly stopped, blank confusion replacing rage. Feral eyes rolled up as he slumped in Logan's arms.

"Thank God." Storm sat against the sofa base.

****

They all took a few moments to compose themselves. Logan crushed Peter close, protecting him.

"Your call, Eric. Try to take this kid and I'll tear your liver out."

Magneto lifted an eyebrow. "I don't doubt you'll try. You realize I respond to threats poorly."

"We don't have time for this, Magneto." Reed informed him. "Peter has a short window before he permanently transforms to arachnid. We've isolated a possible bio cure, but it needs to be administered at our facility."

Keen blue eyes narrowed. "What facility, Reed. I want to know!"

Mystique observed Gambit and Storm hovering next to Logan. "Eric, I think they're right."

Magneto turned to her in surprise. "You do?"

"Yes. If Peter changes into a spider permanently, his use to us is limited. And we have no information on his current history. It makes sense to let them administer the cure."

"Hmm. Practical as always, my dear. You may have a point."

"Well seein' how we're all so chummy, let's get movin'!" Gambit nearly shouted. "Ah ain't gonna listen to this stupid jabber."

"Agreed!" Storm snapped, eyes flaming briefly. "Stand aside."

Logan lifted Peter gently. "Hand me that other blanket, Johnny."

"You got it." he wrapped the still form securely.

Eric gave a slight bow, edging aside. "You 'win' for now, gentleman. But don't celebrate too prematurely. Time is on my side, and I have patience."

Mystique holstered her weapon. "Take care of him. Between the three of you I don't doubt it."

"What the hell's that mean?" Storm wanted to know, frowning at her.

"Crazy broad." Wolverine eased past with Peter. The others followed with Reed bringing up the rear.

Mystique grinned, smug. "Stolen kisses are sweetest, boys. Trust me, I know."

They all stared at her briefly before leaving.

****

"How's he doing back there?"

"Holdin' steady." Gambit replied, bracing Peter's head. "He's still too warm, though."

Johnny lifted Peter's legs across his lap. "Is there anything else we can give him, Reed?"

Reed peered back in the van. "It would be too dangerous. We have a long ride ahead, so keep him warm with his head elevated."

"Got it covered." Remy raised Pete a little, cradling the dark head in. He looked softly at features relaxed in sleep.

Storm was annoyed, pushing the blankets higher. "Take it easy, will you?"

Gambit glanced up. "What are you talkin' about? Ah ain't done nothing."

"Stop squeezing! He can barely breathe like that-"

"He's doin' fine. Quit whining!"

"I'm about fed up with you two." Reed snapped, turning his head. "Grow up! Peter needs warmth and quiet, not this stupidity."

Logan watched them in his rear view mirror. "Pete's situation calls for...caution." he said cryptically.

Gambit and Storm fell silent, trading icy stares. Reed glanced at them briefly before turning around.

****

Stupefied, Mary Jane put the phone down. May watched her, curious.

"So what did you find out.?"

Green eyes widened. "Felica may have been telling the truth. Or at least what she knew."

"So Peter was with another woman?" May couldn't resist.

MJ rolled her eyes, swishing her coffee. "Not like that. The faction of mutants following Magneto has an interest in Peter. Mystique was watching him-"

"What?! You mean that group calling themselves The Liberators? Aren't their views of mutant rights rather extreme?"

"Yeah, to put it mildly."

"Who were you talking to?"

"Professor Xavier. I knew Peter's black book of contacts would come to good use."

May thought that over, tapping her spoon. "But what's their agenda? I never realized Peter even crossed paths with these people."

"Magneto's powerful...he has contacts everywhere. And a lot of the malcontents are quite eager to follow his dictates."

"Now what?"

Mary Jane looked out the kitchen window, pensive. "We wait."

****

Peter felt strange, muzzy. Voices were everywhere. He was hot, then cold. Bright lines danced behind his eyes, then pain. Sleep came and went. He had no sense of time.

At times the pain was too much. He would scream.

Falling sensations, hands catching. Things holding him. Part of Peter felt betrayed.

Disorientation. Out of body feeling. To make matters worse, he still wanted a brain to eat.

The world went dark, into nothingness...

****

Several of the X-Men were gathered in the newly repaired cafeteria at Heidel. Among them sat a weary Gambit and Human Torch.

Nightstalker squeezed Gambit's shoulder. "I've always liked Peter. You've got to have faith, man."

The bleary cajun mumbled, dejected. "Don't know. Gets worse each day he dosen't wake up."

Even Northstar had made a rare appearance, keeping everyone updated on Peter's condition. He glanced over at Storm.

"Mon ami, you look terrible."

The blonde rubbed his eyes in exhaustion. "Thanks. I feel worse."

"He is strong and young. I have a sense for these things, and say he will recover when the time is right."

"Jean Paul, I wish I could believe that, but-"

The sharply handsome mutant grinned. "Perhaps he will join the X-men. One never knows. In these hard times, security and protection are important."

Johnny considered. "A curious statement coming from you of all people. Are you in or out this week?"

"In, I think. Perhaps there is motivation to stay now."

"Cool it, Jean Paul." Gambit warned, not amused.

"My rough cajun friend mistakes me." Blue eyes were innocent.

Sabretooth chewed his steak. "Am I missing something here?"

"Nothin' much, fuzzy." Gambit shrugged. "I see your fur has grown back."

The cat man shrugged. "I heal good. Besides, the stinky bug keeps things interesting around here."

"Do you always think with your nose, Sabretooth?" Storm wanted to know.

Big smile. "Oh yeah. It's telling me some interesting things right about now."

"I don't want to know. Ignorance is bliss."

Northstar chimed in again, sipping a shake. "Non. There is bliss, and there is ignorance."

"For cryin' out loud." Gambit was nearly angry.

Johnny looked at them all. "Maybe I'm thick, but I don't get it."

"And neither will he." Sabretooth laughed, pointing at Jean Paul.

The frenchman turned up his nose. "Your crude humor leaves much to be desired."

"Think it's damn funny, myself." Gambit retorted. "Takes the strain off thinking about Pete."

Storm sighed. "Yeah, well...we need news."

NIghtstalker stared at everyone. "This conversation takes strange turns. In any case, I think news is around the corner."

"Why?"

"Look" a blue finger pointed.

They all turned. Hank approached wearing a lab coat. At his side was Professor Xavier, his expression neutral.

Johnny and Remy leaped to their feet, banging chairs against the table.

"Madness." Jean Paul observed. "But, I understand everything now." He was ignored.

Storm asked the question first. "Is Pete okay? What's happened?"

Xavier tried to speak. "Well-"

"Did he wake up yet?!" Gambit nearly shouted.

"He did, and if you don't stop yelling I'll have you isolated."

"Ah, sorry."

"Sit down, both of you. I mean it!"

"What are we, kids?!" Johnny was angry now.

Hank snorted. "You're certainly acting like children. But the news is good. Peter is awake."

The group exploded into whoops.

"See? It is as I said." Jean Paul crowed.

Storm nodded, too happy to argue. "So when can we see him?"

****

Peter sat up in bed slowly, adjusting his eyes to the light. Wolverine was at his side immediately.

"What do you think you're doing, kid? Back in bed!"

"I just wanted to stretch a little-"

"No way." Logan pointed. "You had a close call, and this week's been hell on everyone."

Wine gold eyes blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Logan's voice dropped, turning somber. "Under the covers, okay? Did Charles or Hank tell you anything?" Hairy arms gathered Pete in.

A sigh. Pete leaned into the warm embrace, remembering strong scent and hair. His eyes closed briefly.

"Just that my condition is improving. What happened, really? Tell me."

A long pause. "Sure you want to hear it straight?"

"It's that bad?"

"Yeah. You...died, briefly."

"Oh, lord." Peter buried his face against a stubby cheek.

Logan spoke mechanically. "It happened the day after we brought you here. Reed scheduled your treatments immediately."

"Where is he now?"

"In the lab. He's studying the data on your progress."

"How did it...happen?"

Logan clutched him tightly. "Your fever shot up around 104. They were worried about brain damage."

"I had strange dreams..."

"Convulsions. They lifted you into an ice tub and put in an i.v. of saline solution."

"Did I shift into spider?" Peter sounded oddly detached.

"One time I heard, I wasn't there. But the serum returned you to human form. Your heart rate accelerated until you went into cardiac arrest."

"I see." muted.

"You didn't respond to electroshock for ten minutes. And kid...I think the secret is out."

Peter turned to stare. "What secret?"

Wolverine swallowed. "It was a nightmare. Torch and Gambit..." he trailed off, shaking his head.

"What did they do?"

"Remy went beserk. Hank dragged him away after giving him a tranquilizer. Johnny collapsed on the hallway floor and wouldn't talk."

Peter covered his eyes. "That's awful...I'm sorry..."

Lips brushed the smooth forehead. "Not your fault, Pete. You should have seen the looks Reed was giving them."

"You think he suspects the three of us?"

"He doesn't know what to think."

"No..."

"When we were in the hotel he asked me a lot of weird questions about you and Storm. I tried to change the subject. At the time he believed something was going on, but hadn't focused on it. He wanted my opnion."

"Which was?"

"I told him he was tired, and overanalyzing. It was an easy enough explanation, being 2am in the morning."

Pete looked down. "It's all blown."

"Probably. I know the truth, Reed suspects, and even Charles-"

"Dammit, is everyone in on this?!"

"I'm not sure, but Charles had a meeting with Johnny and Rem. I walked in after they'd finished. It looked pretty serious."

Pete was vaguely hopeful. "That doesn't mean it was about us."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Come on, kid. Charles is a telepath. If anyone would know what's going on, he's the guy. Unless you can shield its impossible to deceive."

"I'll...deal with that when I have to. There's enough going on outside of here I need to take care of first."

Logan smiled at him. "You're impossible, Pete. And I have a confession."

"Don't tell me...you're joining a monastery."

The comment earned him a punch in the arm. "Asshole. You look great."

"You're kidding, right? I haven't shaved, my hair's all over the place, and-"

"And you still look great." Logan grinned, watching him closely. He squeezed Pete again.

"Hey! You'll wrinkle the material."

"I doubt that."

"So what's the confession?"

Eyes like flint burned darkly. "That night I came into your room. You were right."

Pete registered surprise. "I was?"

"Yeah...sure, I was worried about you. But I really wanted...you know."

"This, coming from a straight guy?"

"Woulda come back for seconds, but time wouldn't allow."

Pete lisped. "Why suh...y'all make me blush. Ah'm not that kind of a guy!"

"You were." Logan reminded him, smug. "And now?"

The silly expression sobered immediately. "Now it's time for a little more sanity. I can't...bed hop like a lunatic."

Wolverine repressed a smile. "And here I was gonna make a pitch. A special friendship deal, you know?"

Pete's mouth gapped open. "You're serious, aren't you?!"

Logan's smile disappeared, replaced with a predatory hunger. "You have no idea." the rough voice was in his ear.

Pete gasped at the ticklish sensation of stubble against his cheek. "Whatever the hell I'm doing, I've got to stop."

"Hmm...you shouldn't have started this. Now I have a taste for spider." Logan kept nuzzling the smooth neck.

Peter managed to keep his voice even despite a sudden warmth in his groin. "Look, this can't possibly work. I'm...I have a wife!"

"And two boyfriends." Wolverine supplied, still grinning. "Just what is your plan, anyway?"

Pete reluctantly freed himself of the embrace. "Honestly, I don't know. But I have to talk to my wife first."

Logan sat back temporarily, eyes sparkling in amusement. "Yeah, you do that."

"Technically my life's still a mess."

"Probably. You have beautiful eyes, by the way."

"Will you stop that?!"

"You asked me before what I thought."

"That was then, this is now! Anyway, we can't start up. What about love?"

A thick finger traced silken lips. "What about it, kid. You a sucker for romance?"

Pete flushed red. "This is crazy. I need to get dressed."

"It's true I'm not in love here, Pete. But you have a quality I can't explain. Maybe if I taste you enough times-"

Peter eased to a sitting position on the bed. "Are you always such a pervert?"

Logan burst into laughter. "You sure you wanna go there?!"

A grin. "Well, maybe not. But I sense company coming down the hall."

Wolverine sniffed, staring at the door. "Damn, someone's always ruining my fun."

****

"Remember what I said, both of you." Xavier warned. "Peter is doing well but he needs rest. Try not to excite him."

"Please, no more lectures." Storm nearly begged. "I want to see him, make sure he's alright."

A sigh. "Sorry, a bad habit. I just wanted to impress upon you two that despite appearances, Peter is still under care."

Gambit pushed the door open impatiently. "We can go over all that later, Prof. I'm with Storm on this one."

Peter and Logan looked up as they entered. There was a pause, the room charged with emotion.

Wolverine stood. "I'll leave you with these mooks, kid. Gotta go." he winked, making a quick exit. Charles nodded as he left.

Peter smiled warmly at them all. "Hey."

Words wouldn't come. Storm and Gambit were at his bed in an instant.

"Pete-"

"Spider-"

Hands touched him, felt him. Peter felt warm under the glow of affection and love.

"Hey guys, it's me. I'm alive-"

He was smothered in a tangle of arms.

Xavier edged to the door. "I'll see you all later." he slipped out.

****

The three of them clumsily embraced on the bed. Peter curled into the closeness, at a loss for words. Storm grabbed him suddenly, planting a fierce kiss. Gambit blinked in shock but said nothing.

"John-"

Another mouth found his, equally familiar. Remy forced his way in, pushing the Torch aside. Pete gasped for air from the onslaught of another kiss.

Storm's expression was indescribable, but he also said nothing.

Pete pulled up from Gambit. "It's good to be back." he managed.

Johnny thumbed a suspicious tear. "If I lost you-"

"Don't think it." Pete ran fingers through silky blonde hair.

Gambit kissed the back of Peter's neck. "Let us take care of you, mon ami."

"I...this is too much. I'm so sorry for all I've put you through." Pete couldn't contain himself any longer, tears streaming. "Both of you."

"Stop, stop." Storm kissed the streaks away. "You're alive, that's what matters."

Gambit rested his head against Pete's. "Bon. He's right, Spider. You're all we ever cared about."

They were silent a few moments, gathering themselves. Pete wiped his face and untangled himself. He stood, wobbling.

"What do you think you're doing?" Johnny demanded.

Pete gripped the bedpost for support. "I just wanted to stretch a little. Wolverine stopped me the last time."

"He was right." Johnny pulled his friend down.

"I'm not made of glass. Stop being crazy!"

"Who's being crazy? You can barely stand!"

Deep golden eyes flashed in anger. "I can't get stronger by staying in bed!!"

Gambit ruffled his hair. "Enough, spider. You're not ready. Y'all got plenty of time to work out. Besides, your aura's still off."

"I feel different, Rem. Calmer, more sane."

The cajun shook his head. "Don't care. Feelin' and fact are two different things."

"What kind of crack is that? Are you saying I don't know my own mind?!"

Wild red eyes bore into golden ones. "No. But you know the danger of assumin' anything at this point."

Peter sat down in exasperation on the bed. "I haven't been at this point, Rem! It's the first time since...this whole mess started I only hear one voice in my head."

Storm squeezed his arm, smiling. "And we're glad for that, Pete. Reed and the others still have tests to run on you. Professor Xavier even feels you might manage speech in your spider form."

Pete sighed. "I can't even control that, although I don't feel the need to transform."

"It'll get better, Pete." Johnny reassured him. "The main thing is, you're on the road to recovery."

Peter stretched again. "Yeah, it feels good. Beats having garbage thrown at me."

Gambit was oddly silent. "Spider, what are your plans now? I mean-"

Pete folded his arms, thinking. "First, I have to call my wife. Like yesterday."

"I...see."

"Hey." fingers tangled through red hair. "Don't start moping. It's just a phone call."

The cajun wouldn't follow his eyes. "More'n that. But I understand."

Peter glanced at Johnny, who eyed him oddly. "Any comments from the peanut gallery?"

"No. Do what you have to do, Pete. I'll still be here."

Both lovers watched him leave in silence.

****

"Mary Jane! It's Peter on the phone." May chimed, smiling from the kitchen.

"My Peter?!" MJ raced to the phone, eyes wild. She grabbed the reciever. "Honey, is that you?!"

[Yeah, gorgeous. So what's shakin'?]

MJ fought back tears of relief. "You, you fool. I was worried sick!"

[Sorry about all that, babe. There's a lot to catch up on.]

"I'll bet. Where are you now?"

[I'm back at Heidel. Professor Xavier and the others want to run tests before releasing me.]

"What about your job? Jameson's been calling-"

[Give him a good story, MJ. As far as he knows I'm recovering from scarlet fever. It's very contagious, you know.]

"But for how much longer? Besides, I want you home."

[Believe me, I want to be home too. Just tell him I'll be in by the weekend. Be as creative as you want.]

MJ paused. "Are you okay? Really?"

[Much better, and I'll prove it when I get home. How's Aunt May?]

"She's standing here grinning like a fool, what else?"

[Let me talk to her. And MJ?]

A sniffle. "Yeah, tiger?"

[I love you. There's a lot of lost time to make up for. I'll explain everything when I get back.]

Mary Jane wiped her eyes. "I'll hold you to that, mister. Wait, here's May." she handed over the phone.

[Hey, Aunt May?]

"Peter! It's so good to hear your voice."

[I really missed you. It's been a crazy week.]

Lined features crinkled a grin. "So I noticed. You always were precocious."

[Not intentionally.]

"When are you coming home?"

[In a day or two. But I can practically guarantee you won't be seeing the giant spider anytime soon.]

A pause. "Wait, Peter...Mary Jane has another question."

[Okay.]

MJ took the phone again. "What will they do about your powers?"

[There's a few more tests to be run. Professor Xavier thinks I can actually train in my spider form.]

"Ghkk."

[It's not that bad, honey. If I can control it, that form could be useful.]

"I'm not kissing you in that shape!"

Peter laughed. [C'mon, MJ. Be reasonable. Spiders need love, too!]

"Yuk. You're crazy."

[Crazy about you.]

MJ smiled from her end. "I suppose this is goodbye for now, then."

[I'll call you again later, okay?]

"Okay, tiger. And give 'em hell with those tests!"

[I will.]

****

Peter made his way back to his room. To his surprise, Gambit and Torch were still there, seated on the bed.

"Hey, guys."

They both observed him. "You need more rest, Pete." Johnny spoke first.

"Are you going to start that again?"

"He's right, Pete." Gambit chimed in.

"You too, huh? Now there's a first...actual agreement."

Johnny smiled a bit. "Miracles happen. How's MJ?"

Peter pulled up a chair. "Fine as usual. She's looking forward to when I come home."

There was another uncomfortable silence.

Storm looked away. "I suppose I could stick around for the tests."

"Are you sure? Don't feel you have to watch me." Pete glanced at Gambit for emphasis. "Both of you."

"Ah want to stay." Gambit supplied. "We have to talk, anyway."

"I'm going home to my wife." Pete stated gently, but his eyes were hard.

Wild red eyes glittered back. "Ah'm stickin' around until you're better."

Peter stood unsteadily, running a hand through his hair. "What am I going to do with you two?"

"Hopefully nothing illegal." a familiar voice commented suddenly. Hank stood in the entranceway, wearing a lab coat. Pete had to smile at the contradiction in Beast's appearance with that of a professional.

"So how's my prime patient?"

Pete managed a grin. "Better. Still feel kind of weak, though."

"That's to be expected. I'd like to get another blood sample."

"What about the tests?"

"We can start tomorrow morning after your system has more time to stabilize."

"Will the Prof mind if we stick around to watch?" Gambit wanted to know. "Just until Pete's on his feet again."

Bright golden eyes narrowed. "Provided you and Torch resolve your differences."

Johnny looked at Gambit with meaning. "For a day or two, I can manage."

"Good." Hank spoke to Peter again. "Try to eat something, Pete. I've instructed the staff to prepare special high calorie meals for you."

"Gonna make me fat." Pete puffed his face, patting his midsection.

A laugh. "I hardly think so. But you'll feel like a new man after getting some food in your stomach."

"Sounds good."

"And you two." Hank pointed at Gambit and Torch. "Get along. I haven't forgotten how to crack skulls."

"What are we, kids?" Johnny complained. "There won't be any scenes."

Hank grunted. "Good. Keep it that way. Pete, meet me in about an hour." with a nod he turned and left.

"Who all made him king?" Gambit wanted to know. "He gives more speeches than the Prof, and that ain't easy."

Peter ruffled the russet hair. "Speeches can be good. Come on, you two. Let's go eat something."

Johnny was at his side in an instant. "We need to go over few things, too. And I don't mean all together."

"I know what you mean."

"When?"

"When I say, Johnny. Now let's go eat."

****

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
